Soap
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Es realmente difícil cumplir al pie de la letra el papel de la hija perfecta. Es difícil cumplir el papel del hijo perfecto... Incluso cuando no tienes padres. •Yukio x Yuzu• Leve IchiHime
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh oh there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?_**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

 **Chapter 1: Hablar fue un error**

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Yuzu había entrado de repente a la habitación de su hermano, interrumpiendo una plática con los dos últimos miembros de grupo de amigos que quedaron allí.

Ichigo le había recriminado porque no llamó a la puerta, mas la adolescente simplemente le comentó que tenía habla importarte que decirle. Él no creyó que fuera algo serio en el sentido profundo de la palabra, así que le dijo que podía decirlo delante de ambos si tanto le costaba esperar. Es que a Ichigo le parecía poco amable pedirle a Inoue que saliera, además que por cómo estaban las cosas, lo mucho que pasaba el tiempo en su casa últimamente, Orihime era parte de la familia.

Y con la voz un tanto cortada, Yuzu hizo una confesión bastante sorpresiva.

Por eso Orihime siente que quizás no debería estar presente. Las peleas familiares no son lo suyo, ni siquiera las peleas normales. De verdad le empequeñece ver a la gente tratarse fríamente o de mala manera. Sin embargo, ella no puede quitar sus ojos del rostro de Ichigo. De pronto, no le gusta cómo su expresión demuestra rabia, enojo, dolor, incluso rencor. Aún así, la que más le preocupaba en ese instante es la misma Yuzu. No era usual que ella precisamente portara esa mirada tan baja, que sus ojos lucieran tan dudosos al enfrentarse a alguien a la cara, como ahora que miraba a su hermano mayor.

—Yuzu-chan...

—¿Me estás jodiendo, no? —el de cabellos naranjas le habla a su hermana, apenas acabó el murmullo doloroso de Orihime. Tenía las manos hechas puño, pero la deshizo cuando Yuzu le pasó la evidencia para que no se enfureciera más si llegaba a creer que sus palabras eran un mal chiste.

—¿...Positivo? —con la voz ahogada leyó dos veces, de dos diferentes marcas de pruebas de embarazo que se podían realizar, en casa, por medio de orina.

Orihime se llevó ambas manos a la boca, no solo porque estuviera desconcertada. Creía que, de lo contrario, dejaría escapar un grito que fuera capaz de expresar la profunda tristeza que la invadía por percatarse del sufrimiento que se que se hacía notable en los rostros de los dos hermanos.

 _ **Yuzu-chan tiene solo catorce años.**_ Es lo único en lo que puede pensar la mente de Orihime, mientras el joven de cabello naranja solo sale de la habitación para no desquitar su enojo con gritos tan sonoros que fueran capaces de resonar en sus cabezas años después.

Aun así, en lugar de lavarse el rostro o dar una caminata, incluso salir a golpear a algún delincuente para tranquilizarse, Ichigo oye la voz de su padre que salió de la clínica y sin preocuparse en cualquier posible estrés, de su padre, lo aborda de inmediato.

La joven no tiene tiempo para intentar armar una conversación, pues al segundo siguiente, dejan de ser las únicas presentes en la habitación. Karin también llega, con el mandil, que pocas veces usa, todavía en el pecho.

Todos están en escena, porque quieren obtener una respuesta. Quieren saber qué ocurrió exactamente.

Pero la casa está en silencio absoluto, como todos. La mente de cada uno procesa todo de la mejor manera que puede: Ichigo está furioso, Isshin no sabe qué decir exactamente, qué debería preguntar. Karin trata de no hablar y Yuzu piensa que no debió haber dicho nada. Que las cosas no se habrían puesto tan tensas si no hubiera abierto la boca. No se digna a enfrentar nada ni a ninguno de ellos. Cobardemente empuja a su hermano de la puerta y lo último que oyen es la cerradura de la habitación contigua.

Orihime siente que quizás no debería estar presente, aun así no decide pedir permiso de irse ya que realmente hay algo que desea hacer antes de marcharse.

Es que le duele, ver cómo todos a su alredor parecen sufrir en silencio.

—¡YUZU! —Ichigo reaccionó molesto. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y "¿Te ha vuelto estúpida el idiota que te hizo esto?" está a punto de exclamar, pero se calla a tiempo. Puede parecer un poco egoísta o quizás sabio el que, de todos modos, sea capaz de no ser violento siempre y cuando no dañen físicamente a sus seres queridos. Porque de lo contrario, hubiera acabado matando a muchos hace años, no solo a hollows e incordios de plus normales sino también a esos pandilleros o bravucones que buscaban pleitos por placer.

Pero repentinamente recuerda a Tsukishima, a Ginjou y la idea de asesinar a alguien por el daño emocional no parece tan mala. Sin embargo, viene a su cabeza también en lo que pensó aquella vez para no dejarse llevar y caer en el odio. Que eso no lo volvería mejor que cualquier traidor pasado o que sus antiguos enemigos.

Alejó la mano del pomo, que apenas tocó por temor a partirlo, o partir la puerta de paso.

Isshin puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo, tratando de reconfortarlo aunque él mismo estaba más roto todavía.

—¿Puedes acompañarme a apagar la estufa? —una aún aturdida Karin dio la tonta excusa, palmeándole levemente el hombro para que avanzara hacia abajo.

Una vez allí, y después de realmente apagar la estufa, Orihime observó a Karin mirar la cacerola sin tener intención de taparla siquiera. Como era de esperarse, ninguna tenía alguna idea de qué podrían decir en una situación como la que estaban pasando.

—Lo presentía —dijo la gemela Kurosaki de repente, impresionando a la joven de cabellos naranja—. Digo, vi venir que no eran tú y mi hermano los únicos en haber comenzado una relación.

Inoue se sonrojó, pues aún no habían mencionado de forma oficial, a la familia, el que ella e Ichigo eran pareja. Llevaban menos de un mes y todavía su relación era muy discreta, aunque obviamente no trataban de ocultarla. Por eso no lo negó, el nerviosismo se le fue rápidamente también al descubrir que Karin pensaba fríamente en el asunto y no con el temor de su padre y hermano.

—Orihime-chan. ¿Tú sabes cómo sentir el reiatsu de la gente, no?

—¿El reiatsu? —no comprendió al instante por qué le pedía aquello, hasta que cayó en cuenta de una pista importante—. ¿Quieres que busquemos a una persona en especial?

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Para Yuzu era realmente difícil cumplir al pie de la letra el papel de la hija perfecta, un título que los demás le habían puesto sin pedirlo. Ser siempre amable, gentil, tratar de estar a la altura de una mujer mayor en varios aspectos del hogar, en lugar de pasarse los días como una adolescente normal lo haría.

Sin embargo, en ese último año, debía admitir que todo lo que hacía era una fachada, una mentira. Desde aquel día...

— _Tadaima —fue la voz de su hermano que había llegado a cada y con buenos ánimos fue a recibirlo, devolviéndole el saludo._

— _Okaeri —le dijo alegre, yendo hacia la entrada. Al fin reparó en el chico de su edad a lado del de cabellos naranjas._

— _Ah, sí... Él es Yukio._

 _No le dijo qué hacía allí, pero Yuzu tampoco quiso preguntar. Su oni-chan siempre tuvo la costumbre de traer extraños a casa, pero lo hacía con buenas intenciones, por eso le demostraba la misma confianza a los visitantes desconocidos. De cierto modo las acciones de su hermano eran dulces, aunque él no fuera un buen anfitrión. Había dejado solo al invitado, en la sala de estar._

 _Se lo presentó como un conocido y Yuzu no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarle, saludándole alegremente para luego ofrecerle un lugar en la mesa para que se quedase a cenar._

 _Él alzó una ceja. Su rostro taciturno no se inmutó, mas se oyó un aire molesto cuando le dio las gracias. Incluso cuando le dejaron quedarse a dormir en su casa, usando un colchón inflable en la alcoba de Ichigo._

 _En la semana que Yukio estuvo allí, no dijo nada de nada, ni de nadie._

 _Era normal verle siempre con esa mirada, muy rara para ella. Muy opuesta a su dulce forma de ser._

 _Estaba acostumbrada a los de ojos alegres como el de su otou-san, el ceño fruncido de su oni-chan o el rostro taciturno de Karin-chan. Y no. Yukio-kun no se parecía un ápice a su hermana, pues ella sí solía sonreír aunque fuese en contadas ocasiones, demostraba más emociones en su rostro que el sarcasmo o la burla._

 _El rostro frío y aparentemente siempre deprimido, de Yukio, le llegó al corazón. Todavía días después de dejar la casa, le quitaba el sueño por las noches intentar saber los acontecimientos que marcaron esa mirada esmeralda fría que solía desaparecer cuando su padre la había llamado a ella y a su hermana "Mis queridas hijas" o cuando al rubio le había dicho "Mi querido segundo hijo." Los ojos se le volvían casi tristes, aunque nadie parecía caer en cuenta, o quizás es que no tenía el suficiente interés en él como para saciar las dudas._

 _El sueño se le iba al intentar descubrir la razón de ello, de cierto modo lo intuía, aunque no a la perfección._

En aquel instante no esperó que, aunque le costaría una búsqueda en Internet del, nombre y apellido del chico, descubrir el motivo, le tomaría más de un año de su vida llegar a ser lo suficientemente cercana a Yukio como para que éste lograra abrirse con ella.

Tampoco adivinó qué debería entregar a cambio, mucho menos lo que recibiría.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un bebé si apenas tenía catorce?

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Yukio puso en pausa su consola, en cuanto sintió la conocida presencia de Inoue en la entrada de su departamento. Le tomó desprevenido, no solo porque no la veía desde la guerra en la Sociedad de Almas, sino porque había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que nadie pudiera hallarle fácilmente en esa otra base mandada a construir en otro punto lejano de Naruki.

No tenía la más mínima intención de ir a abrirle la puerta, pero después de varios gritos que los distrajeron en su juego, y también tras notar que los gritos no eran solo de Orihime, decidió ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Un puñetazo es lo que casi recibió apenas abrió, mas lo esquivó. Suerte de tener el Bringer Light. Dirigió su mirada a su agresora, para quedar cara a cara con una furibunda Karin. La hermana menor de Ichigo lucía un rostro de cólera que jamás había visto antes en ella, y eso que él la consideraba alguien de llevar siempre el ceño fruncido.

—Karin-chan —Orihime trató de calmarla.

Cogiendo aire y contando hasta diez mentalmente, Karin se calmó para ver de frente al causante de su ira. El rubio tenía una pequeña idea de lo que pasaba. No, realmente estaba enterado al cien por cien.

—Tenemos que hablar, Yukio.

—Sí, creo que era obvio —soltó con sarcasmo, mostrándose irritado—. Aunque supongo que nadie tiene deseos de sentarse ahora, ¿no? —no se los estaba ofreciendo, en realidad.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo y Yuzu? —fue directo al grano la chica.

—No creí que fueras precisamente tú la que se inmiscuyera en la vida de tus hermanos, Karin-kun —expresó sin interés.

Karin respiró nuevamente. Ella no era una adolescente violenta, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando estaría por serlo dentro de poco.

—Creo que es el momento de meterme, entonces —se quejó, con la voz tajante—, porque al parecer ustedes dos no son tan inteligentes como parecen.

—¿Puedes solo ir al punto? Yo tengo algo llamado trabajo, a diferencia de ti —comentó, mirándola con molestia.

—Yuzu está embarazada, genio —declaró con la voz llena de rabia, apunto de gritar esa frase. Orihime se alteró un poco, pues le costaba todavía procesar que era cierto eso, era algo muy difícil de creer para ella.

Pero Yukio ni se inmutó.

—Eso ya lo sé.

De nuevo, tuvo que esquivar con Bringer Light el golpe lleno de reiatsu que iba a propinarle la mayor de las gemelas Kurosaki.

Él no se dejaría golpear por una mujer.

No de nuevo. Su madre era la única en tener ese honor.

* * *

 ***Soap** de **Melanie Martinez.** Canción que le dio nombre a esta historia y que tiene bastante que ver con lo que pasará luego, aunque no en lo de la tragedia... Por ahora.

* * *

 **Y esto, bueno, escribiendo un nuevo fic de mi actual pareja crossover favorita** —Tachibana x Karin— **se me ocurrió esto que leyeron, solo por una momento tonto que quería agregar a aquel fic. Igual me siento feliz que tengo mi primer YukioxYuzu de más de un capitulo... Serán dos. (LOL)**

 **¿Comentarios para el drama? O sea, aunque no crea, esa última línea es importante (?)**

 **Si quieren más de esta pareja, les recomiendo absolutamente que lean este:**

 **Fanfiction(punto)net/s/9910010/4/Escala-De-Parecidos**

 **Dejenle un comentario a Michi, que es una historia muy linda que debe ser continuada (:3) Además en parte es dueña de este fic también, porque si no fuera por ella quizás no me gustaría este pairing. Ya saben, avísenme si ven faltas.**

 **Sobre otras parejas, digamos que no hay nada muy romántico, serán muy leves. Nada debe hacer sombra a los protas (?). Pero si no conocen mis gustos, esperen crack hasta en el crack.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **A ningún lado**

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Ahora Karin entendía a la perfección por qué Yukio no estuvo sorprendido, por la noticia, en ningún momento. Sin embargo, ella lo estaba aún más debido a esa afirmación. ¿Si estaba al corriente de la situación, por qué se lucía esa actitud tan calma?

—Bueno. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Karin, nuevamente. Estaba al tope de su paciencia, con la ira a punto de renvalsarse. Una ira capaz de llevarla a intentar realmente hacerle daño o herirlo, cosa que haría si la situación lo demandaba, haría costara lo que costara. Solamente una respuesta decente podía tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué crees tú? —aún así, Yukio seguía tentando su suerte. Quizás porque sabía que ella no tenía lo suficiente para ganarle.

—¡ESTO NO ES UN PUTO JUEGO, YUKIO! —su sonoro grito retumbó en todo el interior del lugar, hasta las afueras del edificio en ruinas y carente de personas que pudieran preocuparles oír tremendo escándalo.

—Exactamente —concordó Yukio con las palabras de ella, con esa expresión desinteresada que comenzaba a incomodar a la misma Orihime, quien todavía yacía sin poder decir palabra alguna—. Si lo fuera, sería más difícil.

—¿¡Y qué exactamente es fácil en esto, imbécil!? —fue un nuevo grito furioso de Karin, quien a esa instancia solamente quería acabar todo con un golpe o dos directo en la boca del adolescente que parecía no comprender la gravedad de sus actos. Había formas de expresarse, de responder y de comportarse en varias situaciones y si Yukio sabía esto, en todo caso no estaba usando la forma apropiada al ser tan condescendiente y mostrarse tan frío ante tamaña situación.

En ese momento, Orihime se adelantó unos pasos, lo suficiente para que Yukio pudiera notar que tenía algo para decir. Tal vez no se conocían mucho, ni siquiera lo suficiente como para intentar aconsejarlo o cuestionarle, pero para ella el simple hecho de haber convivido con él, aunque fueran pocos días, bastaba para considerarlo alguien cercano. Y saber que también conformaba el círculo de Riruka, a quien la joven de cabellos naranjas consideraba amiga, y además de que todo tenía relación con Yuzu, alguien a quien también le tenía aprecio, no había razones para pensarlo dos veces.

Porque Yukio sí estaba razonando lógicamente, lo que necesitaba era pensar un poco más con el corazón.

—Yukio-kun —dijo Inoue, con la voz cortada—. Estamos hablando de un **bebé.**

Esa palabra logró causar un efecto distinto en el joven adolescente de cabello rubio. Sus ojos esmeraldas giraron rápidamente hacia la joven y taladraron directo en los ojos compasivos de Orihime. Karin le miró entre enojada e incrédula, por esa reacción, creyendo que Yukio en cualquier segundo le ordenaría a Inoue que jamás en su vida volviera a repetir esa palabra.

—No estamos hablando de eso —devolvió un gesto de furia, que contenía gritos de rabia—, sino del embarazo de Yuzu.

Karin miró su falta de compostura como una amenaza, apretando ella misma los dientes unos segundos antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

—Pues no sé si lo sabes, pero el embarazo de Yuzu significa que va a tener uno, efectivamente.

 **Un bebé.**

El rubio presionó el único puño enguantado, donde tenía ubicada la consola.

—Ustedes, tú y ella, van a tener un bebé.

 **Un hijo.**

Ejerció más presión en su agarre, sin querer perder aún más la compostura por esa tarde. Porque si lo hacía, si perdía la paciencia que en general poseía, podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Ni por su mente debía pasar el pensamiento de querer golpear a alguien, a causa de la frustración.

Ni Karin ni Orihime eran responsables, más que de entrometerse en un asunto que, a sus esmeraldas ojos, no les concernía a nadie más que a Yuzu y él.

—Es tu obligación, Yukio —sentenció la Kurosaki. Y sus palabras no sonaban tan a órdenes por lo dubitativas que eran—. No sé como vayas a querer resolverlo, pero todos en nuestra familia lo saben ya. Así que va a ser mejor que te presentes en casa, para que planeen —se aclaró la garganta, sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería dar a entender. Finalmente, dijo como pudo: —... lo que sea que harán con el niño o niña.

 **Un bebé, un hijo.** Aún así, lo que más golpeteos y jaqueca ocasionaban en el interior, de su cabeza, no era esa voz constante repitiéndole su posible paternidad. La voz de Karin, insistiendo en ordenarle algo como si tuviera algún papel que cubriera eso de estar imponiéndole tareas.

Ese era el límite de la paciencia de Yukio, quien mostró su mayor expresión de rabia y asco por esa personalidad imponente que ella demostraba. Abrió la boca dispuesto a escupir varios insultos en nombre de la chica.

—Yukio-kun, ¡Yukio-kun, detente! —la voz de Orihime se oía alarmada.

Pero él no había hecho nada todavía, ni siquiera dio un inaudible chasquido de lengua.

Fue capaz de sentirlo recién cuando observó la dirección a donde veía la joven de cabello naranja.

Alzó la mano, para admirar mejor el producto de haber perdido la calma.

Los cristales clavados en la carne de su palma, la sangre tibia tiñendo desde el interior del puño, de su blanco guante.

Pedazos y astillas de restos pertenecientes a su consola, yacían cubriendo la alfombra junto a sus botas.

Lo horrorizó aquello que provocó sin querer hacerlo. Karin y Orihime estaban igualmente sorprendidas.

—Váyanse —soltó, dándoles la espalda y apretujando los dientes al pedirles que se retiraran—. Váyanse de aquí.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Cuando Karin llegó a casa, Ichigo vio que Orihime venía sin ella. No sabía si estar agradecido o no, ni Karin tampoco por haber permitido que Inoue se fuera a su departamento. La habían dejado marcharse preocupada y con dudas, aunque le prometió mantenerla informada y avisarle lo más pronto posible por si surgían inconvenientes.

En la cocina estaban Isshin e Ichigo, no que ambos estuvieran realizando una simple tarea de a dos. Su hermano estaba sirviendo té en tazas, mientras que su padre revolvía el contenido de dos sobres de ramen instantáneo en una cacerola.

Karin se sentó en la mesa, tras servirse ella misma una taza de té e Ichigo hizo igual, mientras Isshin dejaba su labor para volverse a ellos.

—¿Qué te dijo Yukio? —Ichigo disparó con un tono rencoroso, obviamente no hacia ella sino hacia el joven de quien, al parecer, ya conocía el nombre completo. No porque Karin se lo había avisado, o porque Yuzu lo hubiera confesado también. En las dos horas, en donde la azabache no estuvo, logró poner sus pensamientos en orden y dar con la verdad.

Su padre puso atención, sin hablar o hacer preguntas aún.

—¿No eres tú quien más conoce a sus amigos? —Karin no pudo evitar suspirar con molestia. Hablar del rubio no podía generarle otra cosa sino eso—. Si de por sí es difícil hacerlo hablar, sin que sea solo para alardear o subestimar a otros... —se quejó—. No me dijo nada claro.

Isshin la miró fijamente. Karin siempre trataba de arreglar todo por ella misma, no solo sus problemas sino también de sus hermanos. De seguro le afectaba demasiado saber que no podía solucionar esto por Yuzu, que la situación era más grande que los cuatro juntos.

Él no sabía qué hacer tampoco. Comenzaba a creer que no le había prestado suficiente atención a sus hijos, lo que era totalmente cierto al ser pillado desprevenido por algo como un embarazo en su hija de tan solo catorce años.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

La noche estaba presente en el cielo, a través de los cristales de las ventanas y en cada pedacito de la habitación que Yuzu compartía con Karin.

Recostada con cobertores cubriéndola hasta la nuca, no podía oír algo de la conversación que se estaba llevando, a cabo, abajo. Pero así lo deseaba, pues no le agradaría saber cómo era parte de una muy probable pelea entre los tres miembros de su familia.

Las sábanas, mantas y esas paredes eran las únicas cosas que la hacían sentir segura dentro de su propia casa. Y no es que creyera que estaba en peligro de ser lastimada, jamás consideraría que pudieran hacerle daño ni su padre, hermana o hermano, es tan solo que anhelaba evitarlos tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Porque no era capaz de verlos a la cara, a nadie, menos después de recibir esa mirada de total decepción que vio en Ichigo y su padre.

Sonreía con tristeza al conocer el motivo. Que ambos estaban totalmente azorados al saber lo que había cometido, porque jamás lo habrían visto venir de alguien como ella, mucho menos de ella precisamente.

Y se encontraba profusamente avergonzada, eso no podía negarse si tener que mentir al respecto.

Aún así, ellos que siempre la veían tal cual muñeca de porcelana ¿acaso creían también que era fría y hueca como ese objeto que solo servía de adorno? Sin embargo, aunque admitía su equivocación, la causa no era ni fue rebeldía adolescente en ningún momento. Si acaso lo fue en el inicio, todo cambió de un segundo a otro.

" _ **Es realmente difícil cumplir al pie de la letra el papel de la hija perfecta**_ _." Le comentó a Yukio, viéndolo leer papeles impresos con más números, en uno solo, que todos los tickets juntos que recibía haciendo compras durante una semana._ _ **"Pero creo que..."**_

" _ **¿Es difícil cumplir el papel del hijo perfecto? ¿Incluso cuando no tienes padres? Puedes ahorrarte todo lo cursi que tengas que decir, ¿si? No quiero oírlo."**_ _Se le adelantó el rubio a lo que supuso que planeaba decirle, sin sacar su vista de aquella pila infernal de papelerío. Que no dejara el edificio no significaba que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, pero sus horas de trabajo estaban siendo interrumpidas por ella. Como siempre._

 _Necesitaba un poco de paz allí._ _ **"Igual tú no tienes madre tampoco, Yuzu."**_ _Dijo inteligentemente._

 _Hablar de Masaki Kurosaki era un tema difícil de tratar para cualquier miembro de la familia, como tenía entendido, y por tanto, era claro que para Yuzu también al ser parte de ésta. Se le agotaban las opciones, las maneras para alejarla de manera calma, y por eso nombró a su difunta madre. Intentaba hacerla desistir de alargar esa conversación que él no deseaba tener._

 _Aunque no dio resultado, pues Yuzu no se amilanó en aquel momento. A diferencia del rubio, la castaña no tenía intenciones de herirlo de alguna forma._

 _Si bien la castaña era partidaria de que no se debía obligar a una persona a que hablara, no hallaba una solución mejor para Yukio que, justamente, empezar a relatar todo aquello que por años se había guardado dentro._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, por su cuenta, desde aquella tragedia? ¿Desde la muerte de su madre y padre? ¿Cuántos años más fingiría que esa historia no era suya y la dejaría de lado, pretendiendo que le provocaba la más infinita alegría desquiciada?_

" _ **Tú no mataste a tu madre, Yukio-kun."**_ _Esas palabras fueron las que lograron penetrar y romper la máscara de odio del rubio, las que permitieron al fin que ella pudiera ver al adolescente desconcertado, cosa que no había sucedido, en ninguna ocasión, durante todos esos meses en que había intentado persuadirlo para que dejara de cerrarse en sí mismo._

 _Descubrió hacía tiempo, en las pocas conversaciones que pudo sonsacarle, que Yukio no dudaba a la hora de juzgar a sus padres. Sin embargo, su madre nunca era quien se llevaba gran parte de las críticas o insultos, por más que pareciera disparar en contra de cada uno por igual. De hecho, el rubio se comportaba menos frío y sus ojos siempre se veían punto de aguarse cuando mencionaba a la mujer que le dio la vida. Por más perfecta que fuera su actuación de desinterés hacia todo, no lograba mantener las apariencias todo el tiempo. Era un hecho que tenía claro porque ella también lo vivía._

 _Le preocupaba demasiado Yukio porque no él poseía alguien en quien sostenerse, en quien confiar, con quien compartir sus inquietudes o simplemente sobre quien quebrarse y llorar un poco para disipar el dolor interno._

 _Yuzu solo había querido darle la oportunidad de poder ser su consuelo, aquel hombro donde pudiera llorar sin temor a ser juzgado como débil. Quiso ser la que lo liberara un poco de esa angustia que, a pesar de los años, continuaba contenida dentro de su pecho._

 _Sanando el dolor de Yukio, esperaba poder curar también el suyo._

* * *

 **Esto hubiera terminado aquí sino fuera por dos razones. Una de ellas es que quedaría el triple de largo, otra es que podría haber lemmon, cosa que no quiero en este fic, por eso tuve que dejarlo ahí.**

 **Ahora lo saben, puede que esto al final termine en el próximo o en dos capítulos. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
